It's Love
by Ore no Hana
Summary: Cinta adalah kata yang tidak diakui ada oleh Ino... baginya cinta adalah alat yang digunakan untuk mendapatkan keinginan. Cinta itu palsu, cinta itu menyakitkan dan cinta itu tidak ada. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan Sai yang justru menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya, Ino merasakan getaran aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. Inikah... yang disebut cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Love**

**Disclemer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Segala nama benda atau merk dalam fict ini tidak ada maksud untuk mengiklankan, hanya sekedar memberi nilai kemewahan pada fict ini, Wanita dalam fict ini menunjukan identitas umur, Typoo's, abal, ide pasaran, plot (?) dan banyak lagi**

**Character: Ino X Sai dan banyak lagi**

**Image bukan punya saya**

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy It**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di sebuah restoran mewah bernama Hortensia, tengah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sebagian besarnya adalah para eksekutif muda. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan bisnis dan hanya sebagian kecilnya yang datang untuk menyantap makan siang bersama pasangannya.

Di salah satu meja yang terletak dekat dengan jendela, sepasang pria dan wanita tampak sedang menikmati hidangan mereka dalam sunyi. Sang pria memiliki tubuh yang tegap, dibalut kemeja abu-abu dan jas _slim fit_ berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celana kain yang digunakannya.

Setelan yang pria itu gunakan, tidak dapat menutupi otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Karenanya, tak ayal jika beberapa pengunjung wanita, tertarik untuk melirik ke arahnya.

Dengan gerakan yang terlihat maskulin – entah karena disengaja atau tidak, pria itu menyandarkan diri sambil tetap memandang wanita di depannya dengan penuh perhatian.

Sementara wanita yang menjadi fokus pandang pria tampan di hadapannya, adalah wanita yang memiliki perawakan ideal. Rambut panjangnya yang terikat tinggi dengan warna pirang, membuatnya sekilas tampak seperti _barbie_.

Dalam balutan tank top hitam ditambah blezer turqoise dan skiny jeans berwarna putih, wanita itu terlihat cantik dan segar. Sungguh berlawanan dengan penampilannya, air muka wanita itu sendiri justru menunjukan kebosanan. Terlihat dari caranya yang memainkan makanannya di piring sebelum memakannya tanpa minat.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak berselara memakannya." Pria dengan rambut berwarna merah itu, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "apa kau tidak menyukai makanan itu?"

Menatap sang penanya sekilas, wanita itu lantas menggeleng lemah seraya menyeruput _ice lemons_-nya. Tanpa mengeluarkan kata, wanita itu kembali menyantap makanannya yang tinggal setengah itu.

"Syukurlah... kau menyukainya." Pria itu kembali bersuara saat tidak mendapat reaksi balasan dari teman kencannya itu. "aku sempat bingung sebelum memilihkan makanan yang kira-kira belum sering kau makan. Dan... sepertinya, kau menyukai pilihanku.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang pria, wanita muda itu lantas memusatkan atensinya pada sang pria, dalam diam. Sehingga keheningan kembali menyapa dua pasangan yang menjadi daya tarik tatapan para pengunjung restoran.

"Tidakkah kau bosan, hn... Sasori?" Wanita yang sempat diam memperhatikan pria yang kini tengah melanjutkan makannya, tampak buka suara.

"Hn?" Pria itu mendongak dengan raut bingung. Menatap lurus iris _aquamarine_ di hadapannya. "bosan? Bosan kenapa?"

Menggulirkan mata sejenak, wanita cantik itu kemudian meluruskan posisi duduknya. "dengar... selama ini jika kita akan makan siang, kau selalu merasa bingung dan kemudian berucap lega ketika aku mengiyakan pilihanmu, benarkan?" Wanita itu kembali diam hanya untuk memainkan gelas kosongnya.

"Lalu? Dimana sisi kebosanannya?" Pria dengan wajah seperti bayi itu, mulai terlihat sedikit gelisah dalam duduknya dan sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan dari manik cantik di depannya.

"Tentu saja dengan kebingunganmu itu. Apa kau tidak merasa, jika selama ini kau selalu mengeluh kata bingung untuk setiap pertemuan kita?!"

Raut wajah pria dewasa itu berubah serius. "Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau katakan?!" desis pria itu pelan.

Wanita pirang itu mengangkat alisnya sejenak sebelum melepas tawa hambar. "Tidak ku sangka, kau mengerti maksudku." Ucap wanita itu tanpa tendang aling-aling.

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah dingin, terlebih dengan raut sang pria yang perlahan menjadi mengeras. Walau begitu, sang wanita justru tetap memperlihatkan senyum hambarnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?!"

Mendapat pertanyaan bernada agak kasar itu, sang wanita menghentikan senyum hambarnya dan menggantinya dengan tatapan menggoda. Meski yang terlihat dari iris merah itu, hanyalah tatapan penuh ejekan.

"Hei...apa begitukah caramu berbicara dengan teman kencanmu?"

"Aku tau kau bukan orang yang suka berbelit-belit, jadi katakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan."

"Baiklah." Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjukan perkataannya. "sudah berapa lama kita berkencan selama ini?"

"Ng...tiga minggu, mungkin." Pria itu hanya menghandikan bahunya sebelum menatap wanita cantik itu lagi. "kenapa? Kau ingin aku meresmikan hubungan kita?"

Wanita itu mendengus pelan. "justru sebaliknya. Aku ingin mengakhirinya."

"Apa!" pria itu tampak terkejut dengan perkataan wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku kira kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak membuatku mengulang perkataanku barusan." wanita itu dengan santai menyandarkan diri tanpa peduli bahwa perkataannya telah membuat pria di depannya geram.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, hime. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Pria itu berbisik lirih dengan penuh harap.

"Oh...begitukah. Lalu kenapa kemarin, aku melihatmu menginap di kamar yang sama dengan sekretaris seksimu itu, hm?" wanita itu menopangkan dagu dengan lengan yang diletakan di atas meja. "itukah cinta untukku?"

Pria itu diam terkejut mendengarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya diliputi oleh emosi yang masih berusaha ia tahan, walau beberapa kali suara geretakan dari gigi yang ia katupkan kuat-kuat, lolos terdengar.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?!"

"Aku? Memangnya kenapa dengan diriku?" wanita itu sengaja menatap lawan bicaranya dengan sensual namun sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Kemana kau selama seminggu ini? Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Bahkan ketika aku meneleponmu ke rumah, pembantumu selalu bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk atau apalah itu. Terlebih handphonemu juga jarang kau aktifkan."

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu minggu lalu, bahwa aku memang sibuk mempersiapkan skripsiku, kau ingat?"

Pria itu mengangguk meski wajahnya masih menahan emosi. "Tentu saja aku masih ingat. Tapi masalahnya, dua hari yang lalu Kin melihatmu di diskotik." Lanjutnya dengan geram.

Wanita itu tidak berkedip mendengarnya. "oh, sekretarismu ke sana juga. Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Jadi kau memang ke sana?!"

Wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "ya, aku memang ke sana. Tapi apakah itu salah, jika aku ke sana karena ingin terbebas sebentar dari revisiku yang banyak?"

"Dengan siapa kau ke sana?!"

"Sendirian."

"Oh, ayolah!" keluh Sasori tidak percaya. "Kin bilang, kau datang bersama seorang pria. Siapa pria itu?!" lanjutnya lagi sambil berusaha menahan amarah yang sudah melampaui batas itu.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya sekretaris seksimu itu dibanding aku?" tuduh wanita itu masih dengan ekspresi santainya.

"Khe... jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebelumnya. Kau adalah seorang wanita yang tidak bisa tahan dengan hanya satu teman kencan dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

Sepasang bulu mata lentik itu mengerjap. "lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa katamu. Kau sudah membohongiku."

"Kalau dari awal kau sudah tahu aku seperti itu, kenapa kau harus terkejut. Oh.. atau kau sengaja tidur dengan sekretarismu itu untuk membalasku?" wanita itu berucap dengan nada angkuh.

"Kin tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita, jadi berhenti menyebut-nyebut dirinya dalam pembicaraan ini!" bisik sasori geram.

"Lihat, sekarang kau membelanya. Apa dia begitu hebat dalam melayanimu kemarin, sampai-sampai ka – "

'GREEKKKK'

Ucapan wanita itu terpotong begitu pria berambut merah itu berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulan duduk dekat pasangan ini, menoleh ke arah pria yang tengah berdiri dengan nafas memburu.

Sang wanita justru masih terlihat santai, tidak peduli jika sorotan mata tajam dari pria yang berdiri itu mengarah kepadanya. Merasakan hawa panas yang menguar dari pasangan ini, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang semula tertuju pada mereka, menjadi mengabaikan dan seolah tidak pernah melihatnya.

Membenarkan ikatan dasi yang serasa mencekik lehernya, pria itu kemudian duduk kembali, masih dengan amarah yang belum reda. Setidaknya pria itu harus dapat mengendalikan emosinya di tempat umum jika tidak ingin harga sahamnya turun karenanya.

"Baiklah." Pria itu mendesah keras sambil mengusap wajah gusar. "aku akui kalau aku salah karena tidur dengan Kin, dan kau juga tidak berada di pihak yang benar, jadi lebih baik kita lupakan masalah ini."

"Setuju." Jawaban dari wanita itu membuat sang pria menerbitkan senyum lega.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini"

"Apa?!" pria itu terlewat terkejut mendengarnya, sungguh hari ini jantung sang pria benar-benar di uji berkali-kali oleh wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, hime. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi aku mohon, jangan akhiri hubungan ini karena aku benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Oh..." wanita itu mendesah pelan. "aku juga menyayangimu, Sasori. Tapi..." wanita itu kini menatap pria yang sedang cemas itu dengan sendu. "aku telah terpikat dengan pria lain. Memang dia tidak sekaya kau, tapi ia selalu tahu apa yang ingin aku makan dan tidak membosankan jika diajak jalan."

"Kau..." Sasori tampak tercekat mendengarnya. "kukira selama ini kita bisa cocok satu sama lain."

"Maafkan aku Sasori, karena nyatanya aku bosan denganmu dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakannya."

"Jadi semua berakhir begini saja?!"

"Jangan mempersulit keadaan Sasori. Kau pria yang baik, tampan dan juga kaya, jadi kau tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan penggantiku."

"Aku tidak mau! aku tidak mau wanita lain selain kau."

"Jangan keras kepala Sasori. Aku menyayangimu dulu dan sekarang aku sudah mempunyai penggantimu yang saat ini tengah menunggu di luar."

"Apa!"

"Itu benar. Aku memintanya menjemputku saat kita mulai makan yang sangat membosankan ini." Wanita itu melirik jam tangannya. "dan aku sudah membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi, selamat tinggal Sasori."

Wanita itu sudah berdiri dan akan membalikan tubuhnya yang seksi, jika saja tangan kekar milik pria bernama Sasori itu tidak menahan lengannya. "kali ini kau menang dalam menyakiti aku yang mencintaimu. Tapi ingatlah jika suatu saat nanti, kau akan kalah dari rasa cinta itu sendiri!"

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik menutup mulut dari pada membicarakan hal konyol seperti itu. Kau tentunya tahu bukan, dalam lingkungan dunia kita, cinta itu hanyalah alasan untuk mendapatkan yang kita inginkan."

Setelah berkata begitu, wanita cantik itu menghentakan lengannya sehingga membuat tangan kekar yang menahan barusan, terlepas begitu saja. Kemudian dengan penuh keanggunan, wanita itu melangkah keluar restoran mewah itu diiringi oleh tatapan menggoda dari kaum adam yang melihatnya.

Memang hal semacam ini sudah biasa baginya. Dimana pun ia berada, pasti banyak pria yang tertarik padanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, wanita ini beruntung terlahir memiliki kelebihan dalam tubuh dan wajahnya tanpa harus bersusah payah melakukan make over pada dirinya.

Sepeninggalan wanita cantik barusan, pria itu masih diam di tempat duduknya. Sasori memandang nanar wanita yang kini berada di luar restoran dari balik kaca. Ia masih memandang wanita yang tengah menghampiri seorang pria jangkung yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport berwarna kuning menyala.

"Kau benar-benar wanita brengsek, Ino." umpatnya sebelum melempar beberapa lembar uang ke meja dan berlalu pergi dari restoran.

* * *

><p>Hola... Minna...<p>

bagaimana dengan fict ini? ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fict dengan karakter Sai dan Ino

jujur saja ya... diantara beberapa fict yg ada, hanya sedikit yang membuat Sai Ino sbg karakter utama

padahal kalo menurut saya pribadi, mereka juga gak kalah romantis dengan couple lainnya...

jadi... berakhirlah dengan membuat fict dengan karakter mereka disini... ini masih prolognya, niatnya sih di publish setelah menamatkan **Waiting to you**...

tapi karena belum nemu ide lagi dalam melanjutkan, terpaksa di publish lebih awal, tapi tenang aja

fict ini tidak akan mengganggu kelanjutan fict yg lain...

Jadi...bagaimana dengan fict ini, Minna?

Lanjut... atau ditahan dulu nih?


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Love**

**Disclemer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Segala nama benda atau merk dalam fict ini tidak ada maksud untuk mengiklankan, hanya sekedar memberi nilai kemewahan pada fict ini, Wanita dalam fict ini menunjukan identitas umur, Typoo's, OOC, abal, ide pasaran, plot (?) dan banyak lagi**

**Character: Ino X Sai dan banyak lagi**

**Image bukan punya saya**

.

.

.

.

**Enjoy It**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu di salah satu real estate di distrik Minato-ku, suasana ramai tampak mendominasi, tepatnya di salah satu rumah termegah yang ada di Shirokanedai itu. Maklum saja, karena saat ini tengah ada pesta besar yang diselenggarakan oleh tuan rumah tersebut.

Yamanaka. Adalah nama yang tertulis di depan pagar megah rumah dengan gaya eropa klasik itu. Memang, rumah ini adalah rumah keluarga Yamanaka, pemilik perusahan properti terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Kepala keluarga Yamanaka Inoichi, berhasil memenangkan tender besar untuk bekerja sama dengan investor asing, sehingga ia menggelar pesta meriah ini di kediamannya yang terkenal jarang di masuki oleh tamu.

"Wah... kau makin sukses saja ya... Inoichi." Ucapan itu datang dari seorang pria tua berbadan tambun, yang terkenal sebagai Akamichi Chouza, pemilik restoran terkenal. "tidak aku sangka, semakin tua kau semakin hebat." Lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Inoichi, sehingga membuat pria pirang itu sedikit meringis.

"Haha... kau bisa saja dalam memuji orang." Balas Inoichi dengan senyum kebanggaannya. Ia yang saat ini tampak gagah walaupun sudah menginjak kepala lima itu, mulai sibuk menyambut tamu yang seluruhnya adalah kolega dari perusahaannya.

Hari semakin larut, membuat Inoichi semakin sibuk untuk sekedar berbasa-basi pada setiap undangan yang semakin banyak memenuhi _ball room_ rumahnya.

Para tamu dengan pakaian serba mewah itu, tidak hanya datang ke pesta dengan niat memberi selamat saja. Tetapi juga karena ingin melihat putri tunggal Yamanaka yang terkenal sangat cantik, sehingga tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa serta anak atau keponakan laki-lakinya.

Namun sayangnya, mereka harus menyimpan rasa penasaran mereka. Karena semenjak pesta ini berlangsung hingga detik ini, sang putri belum juga menampakan kehadirannya.

Bahkan ketika ada yang bertanya akan keberadaannya pada Inoichi, pria dengan rambut pirang berkuncir kuda itu justru tidak sadar jika putrinya belum bergabung dalam pesta.

Sepertinya kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan keduanya tidak berjalan baik, patut untuk dibenarkan, melihat absennya sang anak di pesta keberhasilan ayahnya sendiri.

~ONH~

Chapter I

Yamanaka Ino, masih setia berdiri di depan cermin besar di dalam kamar mewahnya. Ia meneliti kembali wajahnya yang saat ini terhias oleh sapuan make-up sederhana, sehingga merefleksikan suatu pantulan yang membuat rasa percaya dirinya meningkat.

Ino mencoba memperlihatkan seulas senyum cerah, yang serasi dengan make-upnya malam ini. Namun senyum yang justru tercetak di bibir merah ranumnya, hanya seulas senyum hambar yang tiada arti.

Oh... ayolah, malam ini adalah pesta keberhasilan ayahnya, setidaknya senyum tulus harus bisa tercetak di bibirnya jika ingin mengelabui para tamu yang hadir.

Lelah mencoba, akhirnya Ino beranjak dari cermin besarnya. Kemudian iris aquamarine-nya bergulir ke arah gaun malam yang tergeletak di atas ranjang king sizenya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia kenakan gaun berwarna _seafoam_ _violet_ yang terbuat dari bahan sutra yang sangat halus.

Kini, tubuh sintalnya telah terbalut sempurna oleh gaun rancangan Antonio Berardi, yang baru saja diluncurkan dalam _fashion week_ di New York beberapa waktu lalu. Gaun yang menyapu lantai itu, memiliki belahan panjang di sisi kirinya, sehingga mempertontonkan salah satu aset terbaiknya, yaitu bentuk paha yang mulus tanpa cela.

Tidak hanya itu, bagian leher depan dan belakang gaun memiliki potongan yang rendah sekali, sehingga sebagian payudaranya yang gempal padat, tampak menyembul sangat menggairahkan.

Untuk melengkapi penampilannya, Ino memilih sepasang _beaute stress heels_ dengan kombinasi violet satin dan gliter berwarna silver dan tidak lupa perhiasan cartier berupa cincin dan anting-anting silver, semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini.

Rambut pirangnya yang biasa ia ikat, kini ia sanggul acak pada satu sisi kepalanya. Poninya yang menjuntai ia buat menggelombang dan disematkan bersama sanggulnya.

Kemudian ia tambahkan hiasan payet yang glamour. Sekali lagi, Ino mengamati penampilannya dalam cermin besar. Puas.. ia begitu puas dengan penampilannya yang benar-benar sempurna.

Dengan anggun, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Penampilannya yang sempurna seolah berbanding terbalik dengan raut datarnya. Terkadang ketika manik _aquamarine_-nya terhenti pada perabotan mewah dan mahal di sepanjang koridor rumahnya, ia justru semakin memandang sinis, seolah perabotan itu tidak ada harganya di mata cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Pesta semakin meriah, begitu musik yang semula mendayu-dayu, berubah menjadi musik nge-beat yang menghentakan ruangan melalui delapan audio besar yang tepasang di setiap sudut.

Semua undangan telah hadir dan memenuhi ball room besar itu, bahkan dua tangga melingkar di kedua sisi ball room itu, juga tampak penuh oleh beberapa orang yang ingin terlepas dari keramaian pesta.

Sang pemilik pesta justru saat ini tengah berada di luar ball room, tepatnya ia berada di taman belakang yang terhubung dengan ball room.

Ia dan beberapa kolega bisnisnya, memang sengaja memilih tempat ini untuk menikmati pesta. Selain dapat berbicara urusan bisnis dengan tenang, tampaknya mereka juga ingin memberi kebebasan bagi penerus-penerus mereka yang tengah larut dalam tarian.

Suasana ramai itu, mendadak menjadi sunyi ketika sebuah lampu sorot mengarahkan sinarnya ke ujung anak tangga di sisi kanan. Begitu pun dengan alunan musik yang kembali terdengar melow, seolah moment seperti ini telah diatur sebelumnya.

Di sana. Tepat di ujung atas anak tangga yang melingkar, berdiri Ino dengan mata yang ia sipitkan akibat sinar dari lampu sorot. Tatapan kagum langsung saja terarah untuk dirinya yang kini melangkah turun dengan anggun.

"Eh... Ino? Kau baru bergabung?"

Pertanyaan dari Inoichi itu, lantas mengakhiri tatapan kagum dari semua tamu yang hadir. Ia yang tidak sengaja melihat putrinya baru turun, tampak sedikit terkejut sehingga pertanyaan spontan itu terucap.

Ino yang ditanya, hanya menarik tipis kedua sudut bibirnya – jika tidak ingin disebut senyuman. Karena baginya pertanyaan yang ayahnya berikan tidak perlu jawaban, mengingat dirinya baru saja turun tadi.

"Inikah putrimu yang terkenal cantik itu, Inoichi?" pertanyaan dari seorang pria berambut merah – yang merupakan anggota dewan – itu, lantas membuat beberapa tamu yang berada di taman, berebut untuk masuk dan melihat. "tak kusangka, aslinya justru jauh lebih cantik." Sambungnya sambil menarik putranya mendekat.

"Nah... Ino, Kenalkan dia tuan Sabaku dan di sebelahnya adalah putra bungsunya yang bernama Sabaku...ng..." Inoichi yang mengerti maksud temannya saat menarik putranya mendekat itu, lantas memperkenalkan mereka pada putrinya, padahal nama putra temannya pun ia tak tahu.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara." Sambung pemuda di samping pria tua berambut merah itu. "senang berkenalan dengan anda, nona Yamanaka." Pemuda itu kelihatan agak kikuk saat menjabat tangan halus milik Ino.

Ino yang melihat pemuda itu seperti belum cukup pengalaman, sengaja menajamkan pancaran matanya ketika mata keduanya bertemu tatap. Seolah-olah tatapan matanya menaruh perhatian hanya untuk pemuda itu saja. Ditambah kali ini, ia melemparkan senyum manisnya yang menjadi topeng andalannya.

Ino tersenyum puas, begitu pemuda itu terlihat terperangkap oleh daya tariknya. Diiringi oleh musik yang masih mengalun lembut, Ino menjadi sibuk berkenalan dengan semua tamu yang ingin memperkenalkan para penerusnya.

~ONH~

Menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun, Ino semakin memperkuat pandangannya bahwa semua laki-laki sama bejadnya seperti sang ayah, sehingga ia pun selalu memandang rendah mereka.

Ia pun bertekad untuk selalu menggoda dan mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Beruntung baginya, karena terlahir dengan bentuk fisik yang mempesona dan cantik, sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk memikat sekian banyak laki-laki dalam waktu singkat.

Sejak menginjak usia remaja, kecantikan Ino memang semakin menonjol. Tidak heran jika ia menjadi incaran bagi setiap laki-laki. Dari sinilah ia mulai mempermainkan mereka dengan mengencani pemuda mana saja yang menarik untuknya.

Selama ia mengencani banyak laki-laki, tak sedikit pun ia menggunakan perasaannya. Bahkan perasaan bangga ala gadis remaja yang seumuran dengannya, saat memiliki hubungan dengan laki-laki, pun tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Salahkan semua itu pada pria yang dipanggil ayah olehnya. Sejak kecil ia sudah membenci sang ayah yang selalu sibuk memperkaya diri dan mengoleksi wanita simpanan, sehingga melupakan keberadaannya dan sang ibu.

Kebenciannya itu semakin bertambah saat kematian sang ibu ketika ia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Di saat ia tengah menangisi jasad sang ibu, ayahnya justru tengah bergumul dengan jalang di ruang kerjanya.

Jadi tidak heran, jika hatinya mati rasa akan sebuah perasaan semu bernama cinta. Dan mempermainkan perasaan laki-laki, hanyalah bentuk dari cara gadis itu untuk melindungi perasaan rapuhnya.

Ia tidak menyakal jika ada beberapa pemuda yang dipermainkan olehnya, ia nilai cukup hangat dan serius, namun dengan cepat pula ia menyadari diri dan berusaha menepis perasaan itu untuk tumbuh.

Walau dikelilingi oleh kemewahan dan perhatian yang terus mengalir dari banyak pemuda, Ino selalu merasa sepi dan jemu dengan kehidupannya. Pernah sekali waktu, ia merubah total penampilannya sehingga kelihatan sama sekali tidak cantik. Namun semua sia-sia karena ia tidak dapat menutupi lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Hingga akhirnya membuat Ino tidak segan-segan lagi dalam mempercantik dirinya. Meski tetap menjadi ia yang sebelumnya, berhati beku dengan topeng menawannya untuk membuat para laki-laki terpikat olehnya dan ketika mereka mengharapkan balasan cinta darinya, maka tidak segan-segan pula, Ino selalu berkelit dengan seribu alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk menolak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun suasana meriah di rumah megah itu belum luntur sedikitpun. Para tamu tampaknya sudah tidak memperdulikan akan hari esok.

Mereka terlalu sibuk memanjakan diri dalam tarian dan minuman alkohol kelas dunia, yang bebas mereka nikmati. Terlebih dengan kemurahan hati sang tuan rumah, yang menyewa beberapa wanita seksi untuk menari erotis di panggung yang terletak di tengah _ball roam_, membuat mereka benar-benar terlena_._

Di salah satu sudut ruangan yang terlihat sepi karena jauh dari panggung, Ino tampak mengistirahatkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi. Ia sungguh lelah dan jemu malam ini, apalagi sedari tadi ia harus terus menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika berkenalan dengan para calon pengusaha tadi.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya muak adalah karena ia begitu jijik dengan pemandangan beberapa meter di depannya. Para pria baik muda maupun tua, tengah leluasa meraba tubuh para wanita berbaju minim yang tengah menari di atas pangung.

Khe... persetan dengan semua kewibawaan yang mereka tunjukan saat berkenalan dengannya tadi. Karena sekarang, mereka justru tidak ada bedanya dengan hewan liar di musim kawin yang hanya di penuhi nafsu.

Lelah mengumpat dalam hati, gadis cantik itu mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Terkadang ia selalu berpikir, jika seandainya ia lahir dalam keluarga sederhana dengan penampilan sederhana, mungkinkah ia tidak akan merasa sehampa ini?

Sementara Ino sibuk dengan pengandaiannya, telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara perempuan yang melakukan percakapan dari arah belakang tempat ia duduk. Membuatnya menajamkan telinga, agar dapat mendengar secara jelas di tengah bisingnya musik dari arah panggung.

"Ino beruntung ya... lahir dari keluarga yang mampu membuat pesta perayaan semewah ini..."

"Sudah pasti. Apalagi ia adalah anak tunggal dari istri sah keluarga ini. Kau bisa bayangkan, kemana semua kekayaan ini akan mengalir nantinya?"

"Ino." Mereka menjawab kompak, tanpa menyadari bahwa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka sedang mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh... tapi, apa ayahnya itu tahu jika putrinya sering bermain dengan banyak laki-laki?" kali ini, pertanyaan yang terlontar dari salah satunya, membuat Ino mendesah pelan.

"Aku kira, ayahnya tidak merisaukan hal itu. Mengingat ia juga memiliki banyak simpanan di luar sana." Segera terdengar gelak tawa penuh ejekan dari mereka.

"Eh.. apa kau tahu? Baru-baru ini kudengar, Ino habis tidur dengan tunangan dari teman sekampusnya dulu, hingga membuat mereka putus loh..."

"Benarkah?! Dapat berita dari mana?"

Jawaban selanjutnya tidak dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran Ino. Sepertinya para penggosib itu memperkecil suaranya dalam bentuk saling membisik. Hal ini membuat Ino menjadi penasaran akan pembawa berita bohong itu.

Ino sadar. Jika keputusannya untuk bermain dengan banyak laki-laki pasti akan memberikan dampak bagi nama baiknya. Sehingga gosip seperti ini, sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Hanya satu hal yang di sesalinya. Bahwa kenyataan jika ia masih perawan, banyak diragukan oleh semua orang. Bahkan mendiang ibunya dulu pun, tidak mau percaya jika dirinya memang masih suci.

Ino memang brengsek dari segi kegemarannya berganti-ganti teman kencan. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengijinkan satu laki-laki pun menyentuh dirinya, meski itu adalah teman kencannya.

Alasannya? Ia masih memiliki harga diri. Jika ia sampai menyerahkan tubuhnya dalam sebuah permainan yang ia mulai, lalu apa bedanya dirinya dengan para jalang simpanan ayahnya?

"Eh... coba lihat laki-laki yang duduk di pojok kanan panggung itu."

Kali ini terdengar suara lain, datang dari sekumpulan laki-laki di selisih dua kursi darinya. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sekali jika mereka ingin menarik perhatian Ino.

"Apa ia tidak punya malu? Berpakaian seperti itu di pesta seperti ini?!" timpal pemuda berwajah tirus. Nada suaranya terdengar sinis, seperti yang biasa didengar Ino apabila orang-orang tengah menggunjingnya di belakang.

Penasaran dengan sang objek pembicaraan para pria penggosib di sebelahnya, Ino pun mengarahkan tatapannya ke pojok kanan panggung. Segera saja, iris cantiknya bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria yang langsung menarik perhatiannya.

Pria yang sedang duduk di pojok kanan panggung itu, memang sedikit kurang dalam memperhatikan cara berpakaiannya saat ini.

Terbukti dengan ia yang hanya menggunakan kemaja lengan panjang berwarna abu dengan motif list garis di bagian kerahnya dan celana jeans biru tua yang dipadukan dengan sepasang _snekers_. Membuatnya terlihat paling _casual_ diantara para tamu berpakaian formal lainnya.

Lama saling tatap dengan mata kelam itu, Ino mulai menyadari satu hal lagi yang tampak berbeda dari pria berpakaian _casual_ itu. Ia tidak mendapati sedikit pun sinar kekaguman, seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan dari para lelaki. Bahkan mimik wajah pucat milik pemuda itu, tampak tak berminat sedikitpun terhadapnya.

Pemuda itu memang masih memandang Ino dari posisi duduknya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak melemparkan senyumnya pada Ino, yang notabanenya adalah putri pemilik pesta ini. Justru sekilas, Ino sedikit menangkap ekspresi pemuda itu yang terkesan agak mencemooh dirinya.

Ino menegakan duduknya, berusaha untuk menilai pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam yang biasa ia lakukan bila menilai seorang calon teman kencan. Namun pemuda yang masih menatapnya itu, seolah-olah memiliki pribadi yang sukar untuk ditebak oleh mata tajamnya.

Dalam pandangan Ino, pemuda berperawakan ramping namun berisi itu, menampakan air muka yang tidak dapat dikatakan sinis, namun Ino berani bersumpah jika ia melihat tatapan merendahkan yang samar terpancar dari manik kelam pemuda itu, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil entah karena apa.

Ino membalas tatapan mata pemuda itu dengan wajah dingin. Ia sudah cukup sering menemukan lelaki sok berlagak angkuh seperti itu dan biasanya juga, ia tidak banyak mengalami kesulitan untuk menaklukan tipe yang bandel seperti saat ini.

Ino terkesiap, begitu ia fokus menantang pandangan sang pemuda, tiba-tiba kemudian dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum kepadanya hingga mata pemuda itu tampak membentuk seperti garis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Ino merasa sedikit tersipu karenanya, hingga ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain selain ke sang pemuda.

"Hai, aku Deidara. Bolehkah aku menemanimu nona?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Oh.. silahkan." Tanpa minat ia menjawab sambil menggeser sedikit kursinya. Mempersilahkan pemuda dengan tatanan rambut berponi menjuntai itu, untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak bergabung di sana, hm?" pemuda bernama Deidara – yang dikenali Ino sebagai salah satu dari pemuda penggosib barusan – itu menatap lekat-lekat pada Ino.

Menggulirkan mata bosan sesaat, Ino hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai pemuda di sampingnya itu mulai berbicara panjang mengenai kehebatan profesinya, yang bahkan menurut Ino sangat membosankan.

Meski tampak seolah-olah mendengarkan ucapan Deidara, Ino justru tampak kerap kali melirikkan matanya ke arah pemuda yang sempat menyita perhatiannya.

Yang rupanya kini, sang pemuda sudah tidak lagi duduk sendirian. Karena seorang wanita cantik tengah menemaninya mengobrol dan... Ino, sangat tidak asing dengan wanita itu.

"Deidara." Panggilnya dengan suara manja kepada pemuda yang sudah sepenuhnya terpikat oleh dirinya. "nanti kita lanjutkan lagi berbincangnya. Aku ingin menyambut teman kuliahku dulu, permisi..."

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari pemuda kuning itu, Ino langsung beranjak sambil menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari percakapan membosankan itu tanpa harus pusing-pusing mencari alasan.

Ino melangkah dengan gerakan anggun khas dirinya, mendekati kedua orang yang tampak hanyut dalam obrolan entah apa. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan kedua orang itu, Ino semakin yakin bahwa wanita yang tampak akrab dengan sang pemuda, merupakan orang yang ia kenal.

Sementara matanya yang tetap fokus memandang sang wanita, ia masih dapat melihat dari ujung matanya, bahwa pemuda berambut klimis itu tengah memandangnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Sakura."

Wanita dengan rambut merah jambu itu, menoleh ke sang pemanggil. Iris klorofilnya berbinar begitu melihat Ino-lah yang memanggilnya barusan. lansung saja wanita yang tampak anggun dengan dress merah maronnya itu, melompat ke pelukan Ino dengan antusias.

"Wah... Ino. Aku benar-benar kagen sama kamu." Jeritnya heboh sambil memeluk tubuh Ino kuat-kuat.

Lengkingan wanita merah jambu itu sempat membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya, namun karena terlalu sibuk dengan acara lepas kangennya, wanita itu tetap cuek menunjukan sisi hebohnya di depan umum.

"Haha... begitukah _forehead _? Kupikir kau sudah melupakan sahabatmu ini." Ino yang biasanya akan bersikap tenang kini ikut memeluk Sakura dengan tak kalah eratnya.

.

.

.

.

Diantara orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai teman, mungkin hanya Sakuralah yang tulus berteman dengan Ino. Ia dan Ino memang sudah saling mengenal dan menjalin persahabatan sejak SMP.

Sehingga sudah tidak aneh lagi jika mereka saling mengetahui pribadi masing-masing. Hal inilah yang membuat Ino tidak ragu untuk menganggap Sakura sebagai sahabat yang sesungguhnya, karena memang hanya Sakuralah yang selama ini mati-matian menasehati Ino untuk berhenti bermain-main dengan banyak pria.

Dulu saat mereka SMP, Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki kecantikan hampir sepandan dengan Ino. Namun tidak seperti Ino yang lahir dari keluarga kaya raya, Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana yang menganggap Ino sebagai gadis yang lebih membutuhkan seorang teman dibanding kemewahan.

Hal inilah yang membuatnya nekat mendekati Ino dengan modal ketulusan. Walau harus membuatnya berkali-kali di cap sebagai ulat yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan kupu-kupu, tetap tidak membuatnya mundur untuk menjadi sosok yang dibutuhkan oleh Ino.

Satu hal lagi yang paling membedakannya dengan Ino, jika Ino adalah wanita yang selalu berganti teman kencan, maka Sakura hanya memiliki hubungan dengan satu lelaki tetap dari SMA, yakni Sasuke.

Semenjak resmi berhubungan dengan Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah pengusaha muda di bidang otomotif itu, Sakura menjadi jarang mendapat cemohan bila ia pergi jalan dengan Ino. Meski Sakura masih tetap tampil apa adanya walau telah menggandeng seorang pria Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Ino saat melepas pelukan.

Sakura menjawab dengan tawa renyah. "kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku bisa menghadiri pesta mewah ini sendiri, memangnya siapa aku?" tawa lepas dikeluarkan oleh wanita merah jambu itu, seolah perkataannya itu adalah lelucon sehari-hari.

"Kau adalah calon nyonya Uchiha. Kurasa ayahku pasti akan malu jika sampai tidak mengundangmu, terlebih kau adalah sahabat dari putrinya." Ino menjawab santai guyonan dari Sakura, sambil matanya sesekali melirik pria tinggi di samping Sakura.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Ino tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, guna mencari tunangan sahabatnya. "jangan bilang, kalau dia tengah ikut-ikut menari di sana." Tunjuk Ino dengan dagunya.

Sakura kembali tertawa mendengarnya, hingga membuat Ino ikut melepas senyumnya – yang kali ini bukan topeng – tanpa menyadari pria di samping Sakura tengah memandangnya lama.

"Jika itu sampai terjadi, mungkin aku akan lari di hari pernikahan nanti." Jawab Sakura dengan tawa. Ino hanya ikut tertawa, karena ia memang tahu jika Sasuke adalah pria setia yang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari Sakura, hingga membuatnya memberi pengecualian pada pria angkuh super dingin itu.

"Dia sedang bersama dengan ayahmu yang memintanya untuk berbicara di taman luar, sehingga membiarkan tunangan tercintanya ini sendirian menunggu. Untung saja aku melihat Sai disini, jadi aku punya teman ngobrol." Sakura menunjuk pria di sampingnya sebelum meneruskan perkataannya. "Kenalkan Ino. Ini Shimura Sai, sepupu jauhnya Sasuke."

Ino menjabat uluran tangan pria tersebut sambil meperkenalkan namanya. "Yamanaka Ino."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Ino saja?" tanya Sai langsung dengan sorot mata kelamnya yang berseri dan seulas senyum tiada arti.

"Ah, tentu." Ino menjawab singkat sambil berusaha membaca makna dari senyum pria tersebut.

"Gaun yang indah, dan kurasa harganya pasti fantastis." Pandangan mata Sai yang tajam mengamati Ino dari ujung kaki sampai unjung rambut.

Namun sikapnya menurut Ino, masih dalam batas yang cukup sopan. Bahkan sinar matanya sama sekali tidak jelalatan sebagaimana mata pria yang sering memandangnya dengan nafsu seperti hendak memakannya.

"Tentu saja, karena Ino ini memiliki selera _fashion_ yang sangat bagus, jadi dia tidak akan sembarangan dalam memilih gaun, benarkan?" ujar Sakura dengan ceria yang hanya dibalas senyuman anggun oleh Ino.

Perhatian Ino kembali tertuju pada pria dengan kulit pucat itu. "Rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya." Katanya sambil memperhatikan lekat pria itu.

"Oh ya, dimana?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada tertarik hingga membuat alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Ng.. di persidangan di wilayah _Chiyoda_?" Ino berkata dengan ragu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "kalau tidak salah aku melihatmu berdiri di depan, tengah menentang seorang pengacara dalam kasus yang melibatkan calon angota dewan, benarkan?"

"Kau menghadiri persidangan itu?" tanya Sai kini dengan kedua alis yang berkerut keheranan.

"Iya. Karena kebetulan kasus itu menyangkut salah satu rekan ayahku dan saat itu aku tertarik untuk mengikutinya."

"Oh... kasus yang sempat heboh karena hampir seluruh media informasi memberitakannya itu." Wanita Haruno itu hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya, sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "aku tidak menyangka, kau yang menangani kasus itu?" kini matanya bergulir ke arah pria tinggi di sampingnya.

"Itu karena kau hanya memperhatikan pria dinginmu saja tanpa peduli pada sekitar. Hah... padahal sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku." Pria itu sedikit menghela nafas menunjukan raut kecewa buatannya, yang justru dihadiahi oleh pukulan ringan dari wanita merah jambu di sampingnya.

"Khe... seharusnya ucapanmu itu kau berikan untuk dirimu sendiri." Sakura mencibir walau nada suaranya masih terdengar jenaka. "memangnya siapa orang yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengejar dan menghukum para penjahat."

Pria dengan rambut klimis itu tertawa mendapat sindiran dari wanita di sampingnya. Membuat Ino yang sedari tadi hanya menonton keakraban mereka, berpaling dua kali demi menatap penuh arti pada pria dengan wajah pucat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa akrab dengan pria selain Sasuke, he Sakura?" gurau Ino yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Ya kau benar. Aku juga heran kenapa bisa akrab justu dengan pria yang setipe dengan Sasuke." Jawab Sakura. "aku pikir Sai itu akan selamanya mengurung diri dalam pekerjaannya, makanya aku kaget saat melihatnya berada di pesta ini." Tambah Sakura dengan tawa.

"Aku memang lebih suka menikmati waktu santai di rumah sehabis pulang kerja. Tapi begitu menemukan undangan ini di ruang kerja ayahku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghadirinya, mengingat ayahku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hadir disini." Jelas Sai sambil menambah senyum tanpa artinya.

"Ya...ya... aku tahu paman sangat sibuk. Tapi aku pikir itu bagus, karena bisa membuatmu keluar kandang. Oh... ya kau tahu, Ino? Sai ini adalah seorang jaksa dari pengadilan tinggi di _Chiyoda_ dan ia sudah banyak mengeksekusi para penjahat, baik yang skala kecil maupun skala besar seperti kasus lalu. Karena itu, dia dapat dengan mudah melacak semua orang tanpa peduli pada apapun." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aah... ya, aku juga sering membaca surat kabar yang membahas seorang jaksa yang mampu mengalahkan bahkan pengacara hebat sekalipun, dalam beberapa perkara. Dan sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu langsung dengannya hari ini." Jelas Ino sambil melempar tatapan kagum pada Sai.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka jika nona muda sepertimu senang membaca surat kabar?"

"Apa kau pikir aku tipe nona muda yang hanya senang bermain?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah manik hitam itu.

Sai hanya menghadikan bahunya saja tanpa menjawab. Kemudian pria dengan rambut eboni itu melirik sekilas pada Ino. "Kau tersinggung?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Apapun pendapat orang, aku tidak pernah peduli." Kini giliran Ino yang menghandikan bahunya.

"Aku setuju denganmu Ino." Sakura lantas merangkul bahu Ino sebelum melanjutkan kalimat. "karena tangan kita tidak cukup mampu menutup mulut semua orang, tapi setidaknya tangan kita mampu untuk menutup telinga sendiri dari pendapat yang belum tentu benar tentang kita." Wanita Haruno itu berucap sarkatis.

Sai dan Ino hanya tersenyum membenarkan ucapan wanita merah jambu itu. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mulai hanyut dalam sebuah perbincangan seru, yang lebih banyak didominasi oleh Ino dan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sai hanya sesekali menambahkan komentar dan lebih banyak diam memperhatikan kedua wanita di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya memperhatikan wanita berambut pirang, yang tengah tertawa lepas itu saja.

"Sakura."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Wuah... akhirnya bisa update juga... hehe<p>

awalnya author agak ragu untuk mlanjutkan fic ini (kok merinding ya?) eh... tapinya pas author lagi meng-update seri naruto yang endingnya (telat banget) ternyata Sai Ino beneran di coup-in ma om Kishi... kyaaaa...

walau agak ragu dengan jln cerita ini, sebagai author pasti fic ini bakal saya tamatin kok, kan gk lucu klo di manga-nya Sai Ino jlas nasibnya... eh.. tapi di fic ini malah digantungin kan jadi kyak ...sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk hati*

Ok... Minna bagaimna dengan fic ini, apa masih ada kekurangannya (pasti!), silahkan tulis di kotak review ya... ^^


End file.
